Erza Magnolia University AU
by virgo-sorelli
Summary: A junior at Magnolia University and a star on the football team. On the outside Erza appears tough, and she is. But after her lifelong friend and boyfriend died she is struggling with moving on. Also read Levy's story(Gajevy) by us set in the same universe and timeline as Erza's Story. Yuri. Female x female what have you. If you don't like it, don't read it
1. Prologue

Erza woke up and looked around the room for clothes. Her roommate, Cana, was still asleep. She was snoring heavily in her drunken slumber. Erza tiptoed carefully as not to wake her up.

*_clank_*

Her foot had collided with one of the many empty booze bottles laying about on the floor; not that it mattered. Cana kept on snoring through all the noise. Erza, although quite impressed with Cana's ability to sleep though _anything_, walked out into the crisp fall air and took a deep breath. It was her favorite time of day; when the sun was up but the rest of the world was not quite awake yet. She felt as though this time of day was for gathering thoughts before the start of the day.

She made her way to the edge of campus and found the main road, from here she started east and continued her journey onward. This was a long walk, but she enjoyed it. Walks gave her a chance to clear her mind, and this one had scenic views of the countryside of Magnolia. The walk was an hour at least, but she made the most of it by thinking up new plays for the upcoming game against Onibus. She wouldn't make it to practice tonight, but didn't need to tell coach Dreyar, he knew.

She made her way down the road, following the twists and turns she knew all too well, and miles later turned onto a winding dirt road. She made her way eagerly down the path, knowing she was getting closer. After walking about a quarter of a mile she stopped and smiled. There she saw her oldest and dearest friend. She ran up to him impatiently.

"Hey Jellal, it's been too long! You would not _believe_ all that's happened in the past year; Coach made me co-capatain this year! He's really has been pushing me- but he means well..."

She spilled her heart to him, telling him the very best and very worst parts of her year. She told him about the time she got so drunk that she ended up parading around campus in a catsuit. She told him about she was taking an art class this year, and how she was afraid she'd fail it. She told him things she couldn't tell Cana, Laxus, or even didn't understand her in the same way. No one understood her like Jellal. When she finally paused she realized that there were tears flowing down her face.

"I miss you, you know that Jellal, right?"

She reached out her hand- she half expected to feel his warmth through the headstone, as though he were trying to communicate to Erza from somewhere beyond. But the headstone was cold to the touch. Erza felt hot tears gather in her eyes, then roll down her cheeks. Today made two years since she lost Jellal. It almost hurt more now than it had when she lost him, when she thought of what they could have now. Maybe they'd be going to homecoming together. Maybe they would have a movie night every Saturday night, but could never settle on a movie to watch. Instead of watching a movie maybe they'd just end up cuddling, or something more. Hell, she'd consider herself lucky if she got to have stupid petty fights with him about stuff that _really_ wouldn't matter the next day. She wanted to be able to reach out and touch a warm, comforting human body. Not his headstone.


	2. Chapter 1

"Listen up brats!" yelled coach Dreyar. He was a short, older man whose presence commanded authority. He could be intimidating, but he mostly like a father-figure to everyone on the team. Especially Laxus seeing as coach Dreyar _is_ his grandfather.

"We are going to have to practice hard for our game against Omnibus University next week. They might have beaten us last year, but they sure as hell aren't going to this year! We've got a good team so as long as we practice we can for sure win this thing. And we'll really have to focus on teamwork this year. Natsu! Gray! No more fighting in the middle of a game. Or your asses are on the bench for the season. Alright everyone let's start with our warm up drills."

To start with they had to do 2 laps around the football field, just to get their blood pumping. Erza had gotten done with her first lap when she saw a group of girls walking onto the field. She jogged over to see what was happening.

"What is going on!" Coach Makarov marched toward the oncoming group of women, as if ready to defend his territory. He walked up to face a beautiful, but scary woman that towered over him. She had light blue hair and a look on her face that could easily scare away even the bravest man. Next to her stood a girl with long purple hair and a very serious look on her face. Erza stood behind Coach with her co-captain Laxus.

Erza had never seen this woman before, but guessed from rumors she had heard that this intimidating woman was the infamous Women's Study professor- Dr. Rius. Erza was planning on taking one of her classes as an elective last year, but later decided against it when she read the reviews. She had a chili pepper on , so many guys took the class without heeding the warning left in many of the reviews.:

"_Dr. Rius will make you cry at least once."_

"_I had Dr. Rius for an elective class this semester. I found her to be hostile, condescending, and unhelpful. She made you feel bad about asking questions and then treated you like an idiot if you got something wrong. I understand that there's only so much you can do in a 1 hour class, but she made the experience awful."_

"_Teaches well, invites questions, and then insults you for 20 minutes. She is cool. Maybe the smartest person i know. One time she punched me, but we were cool after."_

"_If you go to her office hours, you will get to bask in her amazingly good looks. Which makes the class somewhat worth taking. One time, she joked about how my boyfriend was lying to me and he broke up with me the next day :("_

The only students Dr. Rius seemed to remotely care about were the girls on the field hockey team.

"Can we help you Aqua?" Coach Dreyar asked looking up at the field hockey coach.

"Actually you can call me Dr. Rius. And the girl's field hockey team has the field reserved for practice at this time, so we would like to use the field."

"Well I didn't see it on the schedule and we're in the middle of practice. Can't you wait until we're done?"

"No we can't. You _probably _just couldn't see it because someone placed it a little too high off the ground for you. We shouldn't have to reschedule just because you can't reach average eye level. Besides this is the time that works for us and most of the girls make their schedules around these practices."

"Well the field-reserving system seems to be as useless as your PhD in Women's Studies. But we've got a big game next week so we need to practice."

"Well you know what so do we. And, contrary to popular opinion, just because you have dicks doesn't make _your_ time more important than _ours_. So we'll take the field now."

Erza could see that Coach Dreyar was getting heated. His face was turning red. Just as he was about to say something back Erza stepped forward.

"I do apologize Dr. Rius. If you requested the field, you should be able to practice."

Dr. Rius eyed her, she seemed surprised, "Well at least one person on your team seems to have some common sense. No surprise that it's the only girl on your team. Alright girls let's go."

As the team turned away Erza caught the eye of the team captain, the girl standing behind Dr. Rius. She noticed that the eyes under the heavy violet bangs were a golden-honey color. There was something that Erza couldn't quite put her finger on, something that drew Erza's eyes to her and made her gaze linger, something inviting. But she pushed it to the back of her mind because she had Dreyar to deal with.

"So, Ms. Scarlet. Since you decided to surrender to do you suggest we do for practice?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we've run the stairs, I figure we can all use the leg/ cardio training."

The entire team groaned in protest. Magnolia University was well known for its football team, so it had a pretty big stadium with a lot of stairs. They had to run the entire thing twice, and by the end of it all their legs were like overcooked pasta, except for Erza's. She ran the stairs once a week to keep her legs in great shape.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, I just have to write in short spurts, it works better for me that way. And sorry it took while to update but now I'm done with school so I should be able to more often. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, sorry for updating so late everyone! I was actually thinking about not continuing with the story because it didn't seem to be well liked, but a couple of you posted asking for another chapter and that did motivate me so thanks you guys :) I will try to update more often after Otakon this weekend.**

In class the next day, the statistics professor droned on about some statistics theory that Erza wasn't particularly concerned about, when the door to the classroom creaked open. In walked the mesmerizing beauty with hair as black as a raven's wing. The professor glanced at her disapprovingly for showing up five minutes late, but said nothing. Everyone knew today was the last day of add/drop for classes, which meant the end of the grace period.

Erza followed the field hockey captain with her eyes as she made her way to the empty seat in front of her. She had only ever seen her in a field hockey uniform, but the girl was very well dressed. She pulled off the sophisticated style in a way that seemed almost effortless.

Unfortunately for Erza, the rest of Stats class involved a lot of glancing at the cascade of raven locks in front of her. Every slight turn of the head caused light to reflect and shift off the hair, distracting her further.

When the professor announced that class was over Erza paced herself to the girl, making sure she would end up packing up and walking out at the same time.

"Hey," she said when they were finally standing next to eachother. "I'm Erza from the other day, with the football team."

The girl looked back at her for a moment, and Erza couldn't tell if it was with surprise or disappointment, but she simply responded with, "Oh, yeah I remember. I'm Kagura."

Kagura walked off in another direction. Yellow eyes peaked out from under onyx bangs, gazing at Erza before disappearing with the turn of her head. Erza was left inexplicably flustered as she watched the figure walk out of sight.

What was it about this girl that made Erza nervous? But it was a good nervous.

She desperately wanted to make a good impression.

This became something of a routine for Stats class. They would sit in the two same spots, with Erza wondering why Kagura fascinated her so much all the while.

Perhaps it was the air of mystery. She didn't seem to talk much, except to some of the girls from the field hockey team. Or maybe it was her sense of style she always seemed to be well dressed, but never overdressed. She was smart too. A couple times the professor called on her for an answer and she had it correct each time.

One thing was that she didn't pay any attention to Erza, which was a change. Erza was a natural leader and on good terms with everyone she knew (well, sometimes she'd have to get Gray and Natsu, sophomores on the football team, to smarten up).

It was just another usual day in stats class when the professor made the dreaded announcement.

"We'll be starting a group project." A couple people let out a groan.

"And I'll be assigning groups." Most people in the class made noises of annoyance and exasperation.

The groups were projected onto the board. Erza searched for her name, hoping her luck wouldn't run out now. She located her name, which was group with Kagura's (at least that was good) and Bacchus's (not so good). Erza sighed at his name, one that she only associated with a drunkard and a slacker. He also happened to be the boyfriend of her roommate Cana, which she did not approve of. He never treated her with the respect she deserved.

There was a shuffling as everyone moved to find their groupmates. Kagura turned around to look at Erza with honey colored eyes.

"So," she said, "do you know who this Bacchus is?"

"Yeah.. and unfortunately he's not exactly a star student. He probably won't even show up to class. It'll probably just be us for this project." Erza shrugged. Honestly it would be better this way. She didn't need Bacchus here to cause arguments and created unneeded work.

The professor called the class's attention to explain the project. They had to pick a topic, interview students, and create a statistic based on those results. Later steps that get more complicated would follow, but for now it was easy as that.

"So what topic do you want to pick?" Erza asked, eyeing Kagura as pulled out a clean sheet of paper.

She tapped her pencil on the paper absentmindedly. "I don't know. What about drinking habits of students?"

Erza shrugged. "We could do that, but I figure that's going to be what everyone else is doing."

"That's true." Kagura began tapping on the paper again. "Well… what about sexuality?"

"Yeah… but how are we going to get people to tell us. A lot of people don't feel comfortable coming out to complete strangers."

"How about an anonymous form? We can have slips of paper and have people put them in a box."

"You know, that could work. I think we should do it." Erza grinned, watching as her partner wrote down a simple outline of their question form.

"Alright." Kagura flashed her a slight smile as the professor dismissed the class.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

"Everyone come take this quick survey!" Erza yelled. She was armed with multiple surveys in each hand.

Erza and Kagura had set up a table in the campus square with a box they made with a slit in the top, and slips of paper where people could check off the following:

"I identify as: Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Pansexual, Asexual, Demisexual, Other." And an option for gender.

"Hey guys, come take our survey!" Erza waved to some guys from the football team. They all took a slip and she watched as their expressions turned slightly uncomfortable. "It's alright, it's anonymous guys, no one will know or care for that matter."

They all mumbled and started filling out the paper.

"Thanks, guys." She slapped Gray on the back playfully as he submitted his paper.

"No problem, Erza." She waved as they hurried to class.

Erza greeted person after person that she knew someway or another, either from classes or the football team or one of Cana's crazy parties. The only people Kagura greeted were the girls from the field hockey team.

If Kagura was being honest, she admired Erza's ease of dealing with people. She had always been a little shy, and it certainly didn't help that her face looked more intimidating than she intended it to. Some people were blessed with a charming personality, but she had unfortunately been curved with chronic bitch-face.

She couldn't help but wonder how her partner would fill out this survey. Most people she could get a read on, but Erza just didn't register on her radar. It was kind of a bummer, available women who were looking to date women are hard to find on campus. Even if she did find them, there was no telling if she'd be interested in them.

Erza Scarlett had definitely sparked her interest. She lived up to her name with that flowing red hair. Her brown eyes were friendly, but on more than one occasion while waiting for the football team to finish, she'd seen a fierceness in them, determination. Kagura craved that look.

She tried not to think about it as much as she passed out surveys, but Kagura didn't know how successful she was at that.

Erza sighed, looking out into the skyline. "It looks like the sun's about to set, and we've got plenty of answers. How about we call it a day?"

Kagura paused for a minute, looking over at Erza nervously. "But we should probably include our own answers, right?"

Erza seemed unphased. "Right!"

Kagura took a sheet of paper and tried to sneak a peek over at Erza's response, but didn't get to see it before she folded it up and put it in the box.

Kagura checked off the box labeled 'lesbian" and put it with the others in the box.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N So you guys are going to hate me because this is such a short update after waiting a long time. But I am trying to figure out how I want the story to go (it is a little intertwined with other stories of ours). But thank you to everyone who left a review it is much appreciated and usually motivates me! I will try to update soon! **

_Who the hell wakes up this early? _Kagura thought to herself as she took another sip of the coffee in her hands. She wasn't exactly a morning person, her roommate Miliana knew not to talk to Kagura first thing in the morning. She learned the hard way to wait until _after_ Kagura finished her coffee. But 6.a.m. was the only time Erza could meet up with her to work on the project. Erza had a full day of school and football practice.

Kagura walked into the library and glanced around, searching for the unmistakable scarlet hair. At first she was surprised by how many people were already here, but upon closer observation she saw many of these people were in sweats, had multiple cups of coffee next to them, and had a hopeless, dead look in their eyes. All classic signs of an all-nighter.

As she walked around she was flagged down by Erza who was very awake this morning. She almost seemed out of place with the rest of the students, the living in the land of zombies.

"Hey Kagura!" she yelled cheerily, gaining her looks from the zombie students. Some disgruntled, some confused by the rude awakening.

"Are you ready to sort through these results? We sure got a lot yesterday. Also I picked you up some coffee, I felt bad that this was the only time I was free. I know most people don't like being up this early."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to." Kagura could feel herself blushing and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Well I don't drink coffee. I'm not drinking it and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"Wait you're this awake and you don't drink coffee?" But Erza didn't seem to hear her question she was on to the next thing.

"Okay so here are the results we got I figured we could sort them out first into piles…."

They sorted through the slips of paper, making small talk about the class. They talked about the professor's tendency to go off on tangents about his personal life. Kagura had to stop coffee from coming out of her nose at Erza's impression of him.

"You know," Erza said, "I'm surprised by these results."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I didn't realize we had so many people at one school that were John Cena." She pointed to the pile of slips where students had marked 'other' and wrote in John Cena as a joke.

Kagura let out a loud laugh that resulted in a few weird looks from nearby students.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long I've been busy and my editor has been even busier so I had to go and post without her review, so sorry for any mistakes and such. I tried to make it longer but I also wanted to post a new chap as soon as possible. I will try to update more often :) As always reviews appreciated!**

"Alright looks like we're done here!" Erza announced triumphantly. They had just finished compiling the results which they turned into statistics.

"Yeah everything looks good to me." Kagura felt a little disappointed. She didn't have many other excuses to see Erza other than Stats class. Maybe she could invite Erza to go see a movie with her, _or is that too obvious_?

"You know… there's this Halloween party this weekend- I don't know if it's usually your thing but the football team is going, it should be fun."

Kagura was ecstatic about the invitation for one second until she remembered. "Uh well...I already have plans with a friend."

"Oh okay that's cool. What are your plans?"

"Well usually my friend who is also my roommate, Millianna and I watch a scary movie. Sometimes Beth or Risley- they're girls from the field hockey team- will come too if they don't have other plans."

"That sounds like fun. The invitation still stands though, if you want to bring your friend Millianna or anyone else. It's a big party so basically the more the merrier."

"I'll see what Millianna thinks, thanks for inviting me though Erza."

Erza responded with a smile. "Yeah, no problem. Just text me if you decide to stop by. I'll see you in class!"

Kagura watched for a second as Erza walked off towards the football field, red hair swaying as she walked.

FTFTFTFT

Kagura walked into her dorm room and saw Millianna on her bed painting her nails. She looked up when Kagura walked in.

"Hey Kagura what's up."

"Nothing really, you?"

"I broke a nail, it was pretty tragic!"

"Yeah I'll bet." Kagura replied sarcastically Hey so...I got invited to this Halloween party, and the invitations pretty much open for anyone. If you're interested we can go. I know we usually sit in and watch movies. Which ever you want to do." Kagura didn't want to switch plans or make her friend go somewhere she didn't want to go, but she also wanted to go because Erza would be there.

Millianna's eyes got really big and then a smirk spread across her face, "What is this? Who are you and what have you done with Kagura Mikazuchi?"

"Well, you know I just got an invitation from someone-"

"Does this someone have a nice ass?"

It's not necessarily that Kagura didn't want to share, she was just nervous about saying something that would get Millianna all worked up. Kagura didn't have crushes often but when she did Millianna got really into it.

"Arguably the best ass at the school."

Millianna let out a gasp that could almost be considered a shriek. _Here we go,_ thought Kagura.

"Who's the lucky lady? You haven't talked about _anyone_ since we got to college."

"W-well you see here's the thing… I don't know if she even likes girls." Millianna's face fell from mischievous excitement to concern.

"Oh well… just be careful ya know? I'd hate to see you get emotionally invested and get hurt when she isn't gay."

"Well it's not just lesbians that like girls…"

"Yeah, as a bisexual I _know that_. But maybe I can get some intel! Who is it?"

"Well it's- her name's Erza."

"Erza? Like Erza from the football team?"

"Yes."

"Yeah she's hot! I don't know though I think I remember her having a boyfriend at some point... but that doesn't mean anything."

"That's for sure." Kagura herself had some boyfriends early in high school, before she realized why they never worked out, "But even if she doesn't feel the same way, friends are always nice to have."

"For sure. So I think we should go! And we'll scope her out and see how it goes."

"Alright, but I don't have a costume."

"You know what I might have one for you." Millianna went over to her closet and dug around for a couple seconds and she came back out holding the costume.

"Oh no."

FTFTFTFT

"I can't believe you made me wear this."

"You look great!"

"I'm cold."

Millianna apparently only had 2 costume choices. Millianna was wearing black cat ears, painted on whiskers, and a black crop top with a black skirt. Kagura however was left with a pink bedazzled bikini top and a skirt with a green fish-scale pattern. The skirt was knee length with frills to give the effect of a mermaid's tail. Millianna had done her makeup and used green and blue eyeshadows.

"Well you look hot. Maybe _Erza_ will think so too."

Kagura had texted Erza and gotten the address to the party, a town-house apartment just off campus that was rented by the Dean's daughter who apparently has quite the party animal.

Kagura was nervous as they walked up to the front of the house. Millianna knocked on the door and it was answered by a scantily clad brunette who clearly already had quite a bit to drink.

"There's a 5 buck cover charge for alcohol doll."

"Oh well uh." Kagura was embarrassed by her lack of knowledge on college life. She dug around in her purse but came up empty, and Millianna hadn't even bothered to bring a purse.

"It's okay Cana, I got them." Erza appeared as a pirate wearing knee high boots a brown skirt, a red corset and a white flowy top. On her head she had a tricorn hat with a red feather sticking out.

"By the way Cana, what exactly are you supposed to be?" Erza asked.

"Drunk." The girl she now knew as Cana replied. She shoved a solo cup of beer in Kagura's hands and one in Millianna's.

"Guys this is my roommate, Cana. Cana this is my friend Kagura and her friend…"

"Oh yeah Erza this is my best friend Millianna. Millie this is Erza."

"Very nice to meet you."

"Oh! You guys totally match. Like, a pirate and her mermaid ya know?" Kagura could feel her face slowly getting warmer as she gave Millianna a look that could have burned a hole in the side of her head, but Millianna wasn't looking.

"Ohh there's Juvia looking very hot and _very_ alone. Better time than any to make a move! I'll see you guys around." Millianna walked away with the most mischievous look on her face. Kagura knew what she was doing and couldn't have made it more obvious. Luckily Erza seemed oblivious.

"You know I don't think I've ever asked, what is your major?" Kagura felt so stupid for asking the most typical question of all time, but she wasn't the best at small talk.

"I'm a Criminal Justice Major."

"Oh what do you want to do with that? Be a police officer?"

"Maybe, or maybe even FBI. I want to protect people who can't protect themselves. How about you?"

"I'm Pre-Law, so I'm going to be a lawyer. But it's my dream to be the first Asian Supreme Court Justice."

They talked for awhile about life and school.

"So how's the field hockey team doing?"

"Well honestly not so well. I think morale is a little low. No one comes to the games and we don't get much funding. No one is interested in women's field hockey unfortunately. I've been trying to boost up everyone's morale before our game against East Fiore U-"

Suddenly they heard Cana yell: "Okay guys who wants to play Kings!?"

"We should play!" Erza said, "I actually haven't played in awhile."

Cana announced the rules, "So every number had a rule associated with it. We go around the circle and one person at a time picks a card and we follow the rule of that card."

Essentially it was a game designed to get everyone involved drunk. 6 was chicks, 5-guys, and when someone pulled a 4 the last person to hit the floor with their hands drinks. Every card had a rule like that associated with it. Kagura's least favorite was the Jack Card- Never have I ever. But by the end of it Kagura was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and felt like she had formed connections with many of the people from the football team and cheerleading squad who were playing.


End file.
